Consumers of cosmetic products actively seek out multi-functional, new products which are pleasing to the senses, both on application and in use, and which do not sacrifice the functional performance. One important functional element of such compositions is their ability to style the hair without weighing it down. Many consumers seek hair products which have excellent style memory, cosmeticity, and shine without heavily coating the hair strands, and thereby weighing the hair down and often times exhibiting a brittle or crunchy film. The resulting feel and texture of the hair after the application are important elements of such commodities. While different technologies and products exist in the market for hair styling products, there is still a need for improvement in these areas.
Traditional hair cosmetic treatment compositions on the market appear in various forms. They can range anywhere from solutions, foams, gels, creams, waxes, serums, to aerosols and can impart a variety of levels of conditioning depending on the state of the hair. However, these conventional cosmetic compositions have limitations and thus are less appealing to the consumer. Such limitations may include sticky or greasy products, irritation on the scalp, a heavy or oily coating on the hair, leading to decreased style memory or hair that lacks volume and a clean feel. Therefore, there is still a need to improve currently marketed commodities in order to provide the consumer with innovative formulations that present both sensory and functionality perspectives on hair treatment products.
Thus, the object of this invention is related to a composition and method of styling hair utilizing hair compositions which will impart shine benefits, volume, and good style memory to the hair, but will not result in any product build up or leave the hair feeling heavily coated, crunchy, or brittle.